


Beyond His Reach

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa





	

There a three people in this world whom I respect.“ Luna stated. “One is my mother, one is a fair ruler, King Regis..” She then clenched her teeth. “And while I hate to admit it… The one person I simply had to respect.. Was none other than you.” The princess began walking past Nyx. “If you had been the same person whom I had respected since I met you, I might have honestly listened to what you had to say and possibly considered your proposal… But now, you are the one person who I despised the most… I must do this. To save the world. Even if it costs me my life. Do not interfere.“ Luna then slammed the door behind her.

Nyx was stunned. He simply wanted to protect Luna, to make sure no harm came to her. She was generally so compliant with his wishes, but this time was different. She refused to be protected. The blonde knew her duties as an oracle, but she also knew the dangers that came along with it. Talking to the gods can be so draining it kills the oracle.   
The glaive stood frozen in place, defeated. He knew that that was the final time he would see Luna, and they spent it arguing. Her final words to him were that she despised him. 

Nyx simply wanted to protect Luna. He simply wanted to protect the woman he loved.    
But he failed. And now, Luna was gone. Beyond his reach.


End file.
